


Don't Cross Your Legs

by 200percent_inlove



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush, Crushes, F/M, First Love, Jealousy, Love, crackship, kpop, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: “I don’t think he likes me.” “That’s precisely why he likes you.”





	Don't Cross Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Started to pick up writing after a very prolonged 1-year hiatus, beginning with two of my favourite K-Pop loves, TWICE and BTS! c:

  1. _“I don’t like her.”_



It started off rather innocently.

She met up with his Seok-Jin _hyung_ for coffee and cake, and he decided to tag along, too. It would’ve been the first time that he’s seen her in a duration of two months, with non-stop schedules and all. She looks nice today, he thinks to himself, with her hair up in a ponytail and the way she dresses so nonchalantly that she can make a basic hoodie and jeans look good. He can’t help but stare, completely mesmerized.

Idle chatter picks up between his _hyung_ and her, and occasionally, he’ll add in a few comments or two. It’s not that he _didn’t_ want to talk; quite the contrary, he had so many things that he wanted to tell her, significant or not. And it wasn’t as if she was deliberately isolating him from conversation either. No, she never did that.

But seeing that Kim Tae-Hyungs’ brows continued to furrow deeper and deeper over how well the elder and her were getting along, forming a perfect V shape on his forehead,  decided against pushing the youngest one out of the bunch, and leave him be.

But before long, she excuses herself to use the restroom.

To which he then says, rather loudly, mind you, “I don’t like her.”

Seok-Jin chokes back on his drink, and stammers out an uncertain, “Eh?”

Tae-Hyung only snarls in response.

“W-what don’t you like about her?”

He face-palms himself, as if it were supposed to be completely obvious. “Just…” Even he, himself, was having a hard time trying to pinpoint what exactly bothered him. But finally, he slams a clenched fist down onto the table and says angrily, “The way she smiles, especially at you!”

“…Uh, what does this have to do with me?”

“It’s…it’s just dumb!” Kim Tae-Hyung finally struggles. “She’s _too cheerful_ around you! She’s acting too vitamin-y around you!  Who is always this energetic at…” He takes a look at his wristwatch, and then continues, albeit with much less gusto than before. “Three o’clock in the afternoon?! It makes no sense! It’s time for naps!”

And it was for the first time in Kim Seok-Jins’ life that ‘vitamin-y’ ended up becoming a synonym for jealousy and envy.

* * *

 

2\. “ _I really don’t like her._ ”

Fortunately, Seok-Jin _hyung_ never says anything to the other members about Tae-Hyungs’ outburst. Rather, he just dismisses it as ‘Tae-Hyung was having a bad day, and Na-Yeonnie had to witness it all’.

To hell with that; when were they that close that Seok-Jin hyung could call her with such an affectionate nickname?

The next time he sees her, it’s in July. Presumably, she was heading to Osaka with two of the other TWICE members for a vacation, and fortunately for them, they were given a week-long vacation – and he, Yoongi and Nam-Joon decided to tag along together.

Osaka was a beautiful city, no doubt about it. And as they walked down the busy, bustling streets of Shinsaibashi – with her taking photographs of the scenery before her, with him lagging behind her a few steps – he couldn’t help but think that her very presence made this city so much better.

“Taehyung- _ah_! Do you want to grab some takoyaki together?” She suggests with a bright smile on her face. Scratch that. _That_ just made everything better.   

But before he could reply, Nam-Joon automatically raises his hand and runs towards her, screaming, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!”

Annnnnnd, that’s how the cookie crumbles.  

God, Tae-Hyung not only disliked _her_ , but even his own Nam-Joon _hyung_. The pure sight of her poking a toothpick into a piece, and the NERVE of her to…

PUT.

IT.

IN.

HIS.

MOUTH.

What was this?! They weren’t even dating, for crying out loud, yet she’s _FEEDING_ him? And they even had to LAUGH together about her clumsily smearing some of the sauce on his nose.

WHAT THE HELL.

“I really don’t like her.” He grumbles once they’re settled in bed, frowning.

“Who?” Actually, Yoongi was getting along very well with one of them. If he remembers, it was either Ji-Hyo or Jung-Yeon. He was debating whether he should’ve asked her for her number earlier today, but decided against it. Maybe tomorrow.

“No, _hyung_! Na-Yeon…and yeah, that’s right, Nam-Joonie _hyung_! They’re too hyperactive about everything!” Tae-Hyung screeches a few pitches higher in his shared hotel room with Yoongi, whom was only browsing things to do on his phone and not listening to the younger member complain.

“Mmhmm.”

“And please, feeding each other in the middle of the street? ABSOLUTELY TASTELESS!”

“Mmhmm.” _I’m pretty sure the only thing that’s tasteless is the lack of Na-Yeon-fed takoyaki on your end, you silly._

“Are you even listening to me?!”

“No. Good-night.”

* * *

 

3\. “ _I hate her.”_

By this point in time, it was already August. Not only was the temperature running high, so were tensions in the Bangtan Sonyeondan dormitory.

And it was all Jung-Kook’s fuckin’ fault.

See, Jung-Kook didn’t want to be known as the guy whom received 1% on his high school entrance exam for English. He was much better than that. Much, much better – and fortunately for him, Na-Yeon believed that. Na-Yeon _always_ believed in them, even when the evidence proved otherwise.

And so, he decided that it would be best if she privately tutored him. In the confines of his bedroom.

(Scandalous. Just kidding. Jeon Jung-Kook knew where his limits were. If he did exactly that, there was no way that he would survive the wrath of Tae-Hyung the crazy).

August 9th. 7 PM. Kim Tae-Hyung remembers this very vividly.

Nursing a migraine from earlier in the day, he wakes up from a rather fantastic dream, somehow still grinning stupidly with drool dripping from one side of his mouth. All he remembers is that he and Na-Yeon were holding hands, tightly intertwined as they skipped down a garden full of roses. They trampled them, too, but who the fuck cared?

Unfortunately, reality hits hard. They never did that.

In the sweltering heat, Tae-Hyung makes his way out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and pop in a few more Tylenols. But it wasn’t until he stepped foot into the parlour, where he heard two rather familiar voices in close proximity – and there it was, again, her fuckin’ laugh.          

“ _YAH_!” He yells rather angrily, slamming his now-melted ice pack onto the dining table where they were both sitting. Literally just two centimetres away from each other (Their elbows, that is, nothing else). “What are you two even doing?!”

Jung-Kook holds up his textbook, now flecked with droplets of warm water, completely unperturbed. “Reading.”

Meanwhile, Na-Yeon, on the other hand, holds up her pencil and a sharpener, almost as a form of defense mechanism. Oh, God, those eyes of forgiveness – _Tae-Hyung, you’re falling for her trap. Stop!_ “I-I um, I’m just sharpening my pencil.”

Oh.

Oh, my God.

“…W-well,” He stammers, blushing to the roots of his newly-dyed pink hair. “Stop doing that! You’re too loud! Stop laughing about Hemingway! There’s nothing good about him! He’s depressing! God, I hate you **_both!_** ”

And with a parched throat and a face full of embarrassment, he flees back into his bedroom and locks the door, all dignity lost.

Not a minute too soon, Na-Yeon questions aloud, so innocently that Jung-Kook wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “What the hell is up with him? He’s always so angry! It’s like…” And if he wasn’t mistaken, her tone carried a sad undertone. “I don’t think he likes me.” She concluded, almost dejectedly.

“ _Noona_ ,” Jung-Kook replies matter-of-factly, sighing. “That’s not true. It’s because he likes you; that’s **_why_** he doesn’t like you.”

It takes a while for the sentence Na-Yeon to register in her head, but even after a while, she’s not sure if she got the meaning correct – either because she didn’t understand their poor Kornglish, or that she had her head too wrapped up around Kim Tae-Hyung. “What kind of logic is THAT?”

Jung-Kook shrugs. “Beats me, but it works for Tae-Hyung _hyung_.” Narrowing his eyebrows, he mumbles, “Yeesh, and I thought you were the one who was still going to university!”

“Well, we won’t know for sure, do we?”

To which, a few seconds later, a dejected Kim Tae-Hyung (Whom had his ear pressed up against the door to eavesdrop on their every word in the conversation) emerges with the answer that she had been hoping for since the inception of time.

“It’s true…”

“HOKAY, WELL,” Jung-Kook screams, throwing his textbooks everywhere and retreating quickly into his room, leaving a trail of papers behind. “THAT MEANS THE STUDY SESSION IS OVER. THANKS AGAIN, NOONA, I’LL SEE YOU NEXT THURSDAY”, leaving the two of them to stare at each other in pure silence.

* * *

 

_4\. “Don’t cross your legs.”_

“ _Yah_.”

A week later, things have significantly changed.

He’s less crabby now, mainly because he gets to hold her hand now and then. But let’s be honest, he’s generally much more cheerful now that (And Jimin quotes), “My Vitamin is MY Vitamin”.

**_(Ew)._ **

She’s happier now, too, given that they get to go on ice-cream dates every now and then whenever they’re both free.

Except – certain things stay the same.

She looks at him expectantly, but he only gestures at her with his spoon. “Don’t cross your legs,” He motions towards them that were currently crossed towards his direction. “I don’t want other men looking at you when you’re wearing skirts because you’re too pretty for this world.”

Leave it to Kim Tae-Hyung to be overly cheesy. But Na-Yeon guesses, as they both toss their containers into the garbage can and she links her arm with his, she likes him this way: Cheesy, overprotective, an over-thinker.

And a little stupid, too.   


End file.
